


The Night Before

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, One Night Stand, Pure Smut!!, alternative beginning to Emily on the show lmao, oops!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Emily hooks up with a hot blonde the night before she starts at the BAU
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 15
Kudos: 305





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, but like here you go! It's sexy lmao

Emily looked around the bar, trying to decide who she was going to approach. She really needed to blow off some steam and she knew that sex with a beautiful woman would do that for her. Tomorrow, she started work at the BAU. She was excited and terrified, a mix that filled her with excess energy. So, she was trying to find someone to help her work it off.

She’d already been at the club for almost an hour, but no one had caught her eye. It was going to be a huge disappointment if she didn’t find anyone. After her conversation with Hotch, she was feeling great, but leaving a bar empty handed wasn’t exactly a confidence booster. She leaned against the bar, catching the bartender’s eye.

It was so loud in the club that she could barely hear herself order a whiskey sour. Thankfully, the bartender understood her and disappeared down the bar to make it. After so long in the club, doing nothing but scanning the crowd and drinking, Emily was getting a little drunk. It wasn’t a bad thing, but this might be her last whiskey sour of the night.

Glancing at the inside of her wrist, she saw that it was almost 5 in the morning. Her briefing was at 10am, and she needed to get there a little early to meet with the team’s media liaison about protocol. If someone didn’t catch her eye in the ten minutes it was going to take her to down this whiskey sour, then she was going to call it a night.

The bartender put her drink in front of her and she turned away to find a booth, but a hand on her hip stopped her. Emily found herself pressed against the bar, an arm holding her in place. Running her hand along the toned bicep, she found the arm attached to a blonde woman. The blonde woman wasn’t looking at her. It actually seemed like she had grabbed Emily by accident, so she could lean past her to yell at the bartender.

Emily was too overwhelmed by the smell of vanilla and honeysuckle that surrounded the blonde and the feel of her warm body to hear what the woman ordered. She worried briefly that the blonde was going after the small purse in her hand, but the hand stayed on her hip. After a moment, the handsy blonde flipped her long hair over her shoulder and smiled at Emily. She blinked large, blue eyes and Emily was frozen in place.

“Sorry!” the woman yelled over the music, grinning at her with perfect pink lips. “I need a drink, but I didn’t want you getting away!”

Flushing, Emily relaxed, leaning into the woman. She brushed her mouth against the woman’s ear. “Good. I’m a catch.”

The woman laughed, her cheeks turning pink. Emily looked her over, confident that the rest of the woman’s body would look as good as her face. She was right. The blonde woman was lean, feminine and strong. She was wearing a light blue dress, wonderful legs visible under her short skirt. Meeting her eyes again, Emily smirked.

“Let me buy your drink!” Emily demanded as the bartender returned. She pushed her chest against the woman, so she could lean close to the bartender. “Put it on my tab!”

He nodded and disappeared again as Emily turned back to the woman beside her, who looked impressed. Emily didn’t want to put too much weight on the fact that the woman had appeared as soon as she’d decided to leave, but that had to be a good sign. The woman dragged her eyes over Emily, smiling at what she saw.

Emily knew she looked good. She  _ always _ looked good. Still, she’d put in a little extra effort to celebrate and it was clearly paying off. She’d pulled out a tight black dress from an unpacked box because she knew what it did for her breasts. It was cut tantalizingly low, accentuated her waist, and stopped halfway down her thighs, giving a good view of her legs. She’d even curled the ends of her hair.

When the woman’s eyes met hers again, darker than before, Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd. There was a row of booths in one corner and Emily hoped that there would be an empty one. She wanted to sit as close to this woman as possible until they could leave together.

Thankfully, there was an empty booth and Emily fell into it enthusiastically, tossing her purse onto the table. The booth was almost entirely closed, with a small gap that made it accessible. Emily scooted all the way in, tucking herself into the corner with the most privacy and watched the blonde woman follow eagerly. They sat practically pressed together, sipping their drinks and smiling at each other.

Emily rested one elbow on the back of the booth, watching JJ through her lashes. The other woman lifted her legs onto the seat, her knees pushing into Emily’s thighs, one hand wrapped around her pint glass and the other toying with the edge of her skirt. She looked a little nervous away from the crowd and Emily couldn’t help think about how cute she was.

The booth’s wall lessened the oppressive music and Emily could finally hear herself think again. Setting her drink down on the table, she crossed her legs, making her skirt ride up. The woman’s eyes dropped to her exposed thigh and then shot back up to her face.

“I’m JJ,” the woman said, smiling. “What’s your name?”

“Emily.”

JJ took a long drink of beer before setting the glass down on the table. “That’s a nice name.”

“Thanks.” Emily chuckled at the way JJ bit her lip. She put her hand on JJ’s thigh, sliding it upward until the tips of her fingers disappeared under JJ’s skirt. “What’s JJ short for?”

“Jennifer,” she answered, shrugging. “I prefer JJ.”

Nodding, Emily smiled at her, leaning closer. “It suits you. Tell me, what brings a girl like you to a club like this alone?”

JJ’s eyelashes fluttered, her smile dropping. “Rough day.”

There was clearly more to it than that, but Emily didn’t know this woman and she’d never see her again after tonight, so she didn’t ask for any details. “Understandable. So… You’re looking for a distraction then?”

She waited for JJ to nod before slipping her hand between JJ’s legs, scratching her nails along the inside of her thighs. Emily watched JJ closely, waiting for her to stop her or say something. To her delight, JJ didn’t stop her. Far from it, JJ surged forward, shoving Emily against the back of the seat, and straddled her lap.

Emily grabbed JJ’s thighs, feeling the soft skin and firm muscle under her hands. JJ’s skirt had ridden up in the move, exposing her simple white underwear. Moaning, Emily tilted her head up, meeting JJ’s wide eyes.

JJ crashed their lips together, mouth hungry and tongue eager. Despite seeming nervous earlier, JJ was confident now. She bit Emily’s lip, drawing a whimper from her and grinning. Releasing her lip with a wet pop, JJ pulled away just enough to talk.

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” JJ sighed, hips jerking forward as Emily dug her fingertips into her ass. “If my boss finds out…”

“I’m not going to tell him,” Emily muttered distractedly. She stretched her face up, chasing JJ’s lips. “God, can I fuck you here?”

An embarrassingly loud moan burst from JJ’s mouth and she nodded frantically. Their mouths slammed together again as Emily expertly picked JJ up, twisting them around until JJ was flat on her back in the booth. Her blonde hair was splayed across the dark cushions and Emily couldn’t wait any longer.

Anchoring herself with one knee on the seat and one foot on the floor, Emily covered JJ’s body with her own, a hand squeezing JJ’s small breast before moving between her legs. JJ’s kisses were messy and disorganized, but they were perfect. 

Thrusting two fingers into JJ, Emily drank down her breathy groan. Strong hands clutched Emily’s shoulders, manicured nails sinking into bare skin. Emily fucked her quickly, burying her fingers knuckle deep in JJ with each thrust. She positioned her thumb to brush against JJ’s clit with her movements, earning herself a throaty whine.

It had been too long since Emily had her fingers inside another woman and she had missed it. JJ was so beautiful and responsive and Emily was glad that she was the one to break Emily’s dry spell. She couldn’t wait to get her home and taste her. Hopefully, JJ wasn’t just looking for a little excitement and would be willing to return the favor.

JJ ripped her mouth from Emily’s, head dropping to the side as she sucked down air. Her hands tangled in her own hair as she gasped, hips bucking up to ride Emily’s fingers. It might have been one of the sexiest things Emily had ever seen and she tried to memorize the sight of this woman so affected by her touch.

Emily dropped her head into JJ’s neck, kissing and sucking along the sensitive skin. She smelled like flowers, sex, and a little bit of something else. It drove Emily crazy and she sunk her teeth into JJ’s neck.

Immediately, JJ was pushing her shoulders, lifting her up. “No marks,” JJ gasped. She fought to keep her eyes open. “Work clothes-”

“Okay,” Emily assured her, lowering her head to kiss along the top of JJ’s dress. “I get it.”

“I’m so close,” JJ moaned into Emily’s ear. Her back arched against the older woman. “You feel so good.”

Emily cursed, raising her head to kiss JJ again. She was glad she did, because the younger woman came apart beneath her, letting out a string of whimpers and groans. Even in the noisy club, it might have been too much. Emily stayed close to JJ until she calmed down, breathing evenly again.

“Wow,” JJ sighed, grinning against Emily’s mouth. “I’ve never done something like that before.”

“Have an orgasm?” Emily replied with an arched eyebrow. “Or get fucked in a public place?”

Rolling her eyes playfully, JJ lightly pushed Emily’s shoulders and they sat up together. “Do it in a public place. I kind of liked it, though.”

Emily shimmied her shoulders. “Somehow, I just knew you would.”

“So smug,” JJ laughed. She hesitated, color filling her cheeks, and then straddled Emily again. “Let’s see how you do with it.”

Heat shot between Emily’s leg at the way JJ’s suddenly sounded authoritative. The sheepish blonde woman looked absolutely sure of herself as she gathered Emily’s skirt in her hands and lifted it out of the way Emily had no idea who this new woman was, but she wasn’t complaining.

Long, dexterous fingers dipped between Emily’s legs and found her soaking wet. A dangerous grin spread over JJ’s face as Emily’s head fell back against the booth, mouth dropping open. She slowly drew circles over Emily’s clit, teasing her and making her whine.

“You don’t have to,” Emily tried even as her hands settled on JJ’s hips. “It’s okay.”

“Shut up,” JJ ordered, leaning in to meet Emily’s black eyes. “You’re not allowed to have all the fun.”

Emily bit her lip to hold back a loud moan. It wasn’t fair that JJ’s face was so sweet, her eyes so blue, but her voice so sinfully deep and sure. Two fingers slid into Emily and her eyes slammed shut, hands tightening on JJ’s hips.

“JJ,” Emily groaned, all her attention on the hand between her legs. “Take me home. I need more.”

Sighing, JJ trailed her lips along Emily’s jaw to her ear. “I need you to come for me right here. Then, I’ll think about it.”

Emily cursed, nodding and wrapping her arms around JJ, holding her close. She was already so turned on. JJ was so hot that Emily had been halfway there before JJ had even touched her and now those wonderful fingers were curling inside her, exactly where she needed it.

“Come for me,” JJ breathed into her ear. “Come for me, so I can take you home and fuck you until you cry.”

Just like that, Emily came with a sharp grunt, clenching around JJ’s fingers. She could feel the sweat beading on her body from the heat of JJ’s body against hers. It was too much, but she needed more of it. Once she could breathe again, she shoved JJ backward, licking her lips.

“Let’s go.”

JJ laughed, the sound light and dirty at once. “You’re so impatient!”

“I’m starting a new job in the morning,” Emily told her, running her hands over soft thighs. “I can’t stay up all night.”

“Maybe you should go to bed?” JJ reached out to brush a thumb over Emily’s cheek. “Get some rest?”

“After you offered to fuck me?” Emily snorted. “No way. Let’s go.”

Hopping off Emily’s lap, JJ led the way out of the booth toward the exit. They made a quick stop at the bar so Emily could close her tab and then they were out the door toward the parking lot. Emily had taken an Uber to the club, so they just climbed into JJ’s large black SUV and hit the road.

The whole drive, Emily couldn’t keep her hands off the other woman. She didn’t even bother putting her seatbelt on because it would only get in the way. Emily pressed messy kisses along JJ’s jaw, kept sliding her hand between her thighs. JJ was clearly affected by it all, but she managed to get them to her house without any issue.

As soon as they’d parked, JJ turned to Emily, grabbing her face and kissing her deeply. She unbuckled her seatbelt, stretching across the center console with her eagerness. After a moment, she tugged her head away and climbed out of the car.

Emily hurried after her as she practically ran up the walkway to her front door. She pressed herself against JJ’s back as the other woman fumbled with her keys. The sky was lightening, telling them just how late it was, but neither woman cared. Emily would be late to her first day at the BAU if it meant having this woman inside her again.

The door finally opened and JJ threw her keys and purse in a random direction, Emily following her example and throwing her purse aside. They both took their heels off quickly, falling into another kiss as JJ guided them toward the stairs. Making it up a few steps, Emily broke the kiss and turned JJ around with her hands.

They raced up the stairs and into the bedroom, both impatient and desperate. Emily started stripping, climbing onto JJ’s large bed and looking around the room. It was the kind of messy that told her JJ didn’t spend a lot of time here. She probably traveled a lot for work. That was the most she managed to gather because she looked over her shoulder at JJ as she sat to take her underwear off and lost her breath.

JJ was completely naked. Like this, she was mouthwateringly beautiful. She was thin and muscular, with abs and defined biceps and sharp collarbones. Emily wanted to lick every inch of her, from head to toe, and then do it again. JJ was positively  _ delicious _ .

“Holy shit,” Emily muttered from her position on the bed. “That’s just mean.”

Rifling through her top drawer, JJ raised a questioning eyebrow. “What?”

“No one’s actually that hot!” Emily finished taking her underwear off and tossed it aside. “You could be a model. Are you a model?”

“No way,” JJ laughed. She paused in her rifling to think about it some more and laughed even harder. “I’m the opposite of a model.”

Emily wasn’t sure what that meant. “What’s the opposite of a model?”

“I just mean that I have a very unglamorous life,” JJ clarified in a way that clarified absolutely nothing. “What do you do?”

“Uh,” Emily frowned, scratching her leg. She didn’t want to sour the mood. “Something equally unglamorous, I’m sure.”

They locked eyes, both women recognizing the need to keep themselves secret. Smiling softly, JJ looked away first and went back to digging through her drawer. Emily blinked. She wasn’t entirely sure what that look had meant, but JJ pulled out a strapless strap-on and Emily’s heart stuttered.

“I usually wear it…” JJ told her, holding it up. “But if you want to…”

“You wear it,” Emily gasped as heat pooled between her legs again. “You promised to fuck me.”

JJ smirked, ripping two condoms from a line of them and picking up a small bottle of lube. “I did, didn’t I? Well, I’m nothing if not a woman of my word.”

She slid a knee onto the bed, stretching until her legs were spread. Emily kept her eyes fixed on JJ’s hands as they tore open a condom, slid it over the vertical end, put it onto the bed. JJ started running her fingers over herself to get ready and it just seemed too unfair.

Emily shifted, crawling to the edge of the bed and pressing a kiss on JJ’s stomach. She moved the dildo aside and flopped onto her back, staring up at JJ with a smug grin. Licking her lips, she reached up to move JJ’s hand away.

“Let me help with that,” Emily murmured. “It’s for me, after all.”

JJ looked surprised, but she nodded. Adjusting herself, she got on the bed and straddled Emily’s face, lowering herself until Emily could lick her. She moaned loudly as Emily sucked on her clit and reached down to tangle her hands in straight, black hair.

Emily lost herself in the taste of JJ and the sound of her whimpers and gasps. She barely remembered that this was a warm-up, focusing on making JJ come in her mouth. Her face grew slippery and sleek as JJ rode her. Apparently, she’d forgotten the point of this, too.

“Fuck,” JJ groaned, her voice low in her throat. “You’re so fucking good at this.”

Emily moaned in response. She reached between her legs and felt how wet she was. Rubbing herself, she whimpered into JJ and gave herself away.

Looking over her shoulder, JJ saw that Emily was touching herself. “Hey!” she gasped, climbing off Emily’s face and snatching the dildo off the bed. “No cheating!”

“Well, hurry up!” Emily laughed, sitting up and moving back to the pillows. 

JJ just snorted and pushed the dildo into herself, mouth dropping open as she sighed. It was so hot that Emily forgot the last few seconds and began rubbing her clit again. She lay down, head on the pillows, legs splayed open without a care. JJ watched her slide two fingers into herself as she quickly opened the second condom and rolled it down the longer end of the dildo. 

As soon as it was ready, JJ was on her, throwing her arm aside and capturing her mouth. The kiss took Emily’s breath away. JJ’s tongue was aggressive in her mouth, distracting her and making her body hot and weak. It didn’t bother her at all; JJ could kill her right now and she’d die happy.

“Why haven’t I seen you before?” JJ asked breathlessly. She bucked her hips, the dildo sliding against Emily’s stomach. “I would remember a face like yours.”

“I just got back to town,” Emily answered. Eyes fluttering shut, she licked her lips and gripped JJ’s waist. “Can we stop talking? I don’t have a lot of time.”

JJ snorted, but she reached between them and pushed the tip of the dildo into Emily, easing it the rest of the way carefully. It stretched her perfectly, filling her and making her arch her back with pleasure. She nodded at JJ, wiggling her hips and lifting her legs out of the way.

They started slowly, JJ just barely moving her hips and Emily brushing her fingertips over the hot skin of JJ’s abs. It was wonderful and felt amazing, but Emily needed more. She wanted JJ to fuck her with some energy.

“Come on,” Emily sighed, covering JJ’s breasts with her hands. “You can do better than that.”

“Cheeky bitch,” JJ laughed. She shifted back onto her knees, taking Emily’s thighs in her hands and shoving them forward to fold her in half. “Careful what you wish for.”

She picked up her pace, slamming into Emily with each sharp thrust. Her abs clenched with the effort of maintaining and Emily made sure to show her appreciation with a string of moans and whimpers. She reached over her head to press her hands flat against the headboard, bracing herself against the aggressive onslaught.

It was rare for her to let someone just fuck her like this without a fight, but Emily couldn’t think enough to care. She let JJ stay in control, eyes closed and mouth open. Her breasts bounced almost painfully as the blonde woman’s hips hit hers again and again.

“Is this what you want?” JJ asked, out of breath. “You want me to top you like the brat you are?”

Emily groaned at the filthy language, needing a moment to compose herself enough to reply. Taking a hand off the headboard, she grabbed JJ’s hair and pulled her down, their teeth banging together before they found a rhythm. Whatever Emily was going to say to defend herself was lost in JJ’s mouth. 

Tearing her mouth away, JJ moaned loudly. “Emily,” she gasped, hips stuttering as she raced toward her own orgasm. “Fuck, Emily. You’re going to make me come.”

“Please,” Emily grunted. She dropped her feet onto the bed, digging in her heels as leverage, so she could jerk her hips up and meet each of JJ’s thrusts. “God, Jennifer. You’re so fucking good.”

“Come for me, Emily,” JJ begged, burying her face into Emily’s neck. “I want to make you come.”

Emily whined into JJ’s ear, hips moving frantically against JJ. They ground against each other desperately trying to push the other over the edge. JJ’s whimpers and breathy moans and needy whines spurred Emily toward her climax.

“Fuck, hold on,” Emily muttered. She grabbed JJ’s hips and rolled them over. JJ stared up at her wide eyes, hands immediately finding Emily breasts. “Jennifer,” Emily whimpered, starting her own rhythm and riding JJ like she was going to die if she didn’t. “You’re so hot. It should be illegal.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” JJ said, thrusting up into Emily’s movements. “You want to be on top, then act like it.”

Emily spread her hands over JJ’s stomach and sped her movements. Her heart was beating so hard that she felt like she couldn’t breathe, but JJ’s neck and chest were turning red and Emily could see how close she was. She kept up the brutal pace, sure that she would have a heart attack before she came.

“What do you need?” Emily asked, voice strangled in her throat. “God, Jennifer, what can I do to make you come?”

“Touch yourself,” JJ answered, sounding just as tense and light-headed. “Tell me how much you want it, Emily.”

“I want to come for you so much,” Emily whined. She rubbed tight circles over her clit, eyes unfocused. It was all she could do not to start crying. “You feel so good inside me. Come inside me. Please, JJ, come inside me.”

Emily barely finished her sentence when her orgasm hit her. Her head shot back, hips bucking on their own as her stomach muscles clenched and shook and trembled. Under her, she could feel JJ coming, too. The blonde woman’s hips rutting up into hers as they both rode their orgasm out, prolonging the others. 

When Emily could finally breathe again, she fell to the side, landing in a sweaty pile on the messy sheets. It felt like her bones had vanished and she was left a twitching whimpering mess. Thankfully, JJ seemed to be just as out of it as she was. They just grinned at each other as they tried to catch their breaths and let their bodies relax again.

“Wow,” JJ chuckled, pushing her hair from her face. “This was exactly what I needed.”

“Me too,” Emily replied, laughing. She stretched, groaning as her muscles pulled pleasantly. “I’m going to be so tired for work, but whatever. Totally worth it.”

JJ carefully pulled the strapless strap-on out of herself, stomach muscles jumping. “I need to think of a better excuse than ‘I met a hot brunette who fucked my brains out.’ I don’t think that’s going to fly…”

“What time is it?” Emily muttered, sitting up. 

“Uh…” JJ looked over her shoulder at her alarm clock. “Damn, it’s 6:30.”

Emily gasped, heart racing again for a very different reason. “Oh no! I have to go!”

She jumped out of bed, grabbing her dress and tugging it over her head. Her underwear was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to just forget about it. Dimly, she remembered throwing her purse aside in the living room. Starting to leave the bedroom, she stopped and turned back to JJ, who had pulled a phone from somewhere and was texting away.

“This was great,” Emily said, smiling. “I hope we run into each other again.”

JJ glanced up from her phone and smiled back at her. “I’ll see you around, Emily. Welcome back to DC.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Ugh, I’m exhausted,” JJ muttered an hour later as she leaned against Reid’s desk in the BAU bullpen. “I hope we don’t get a case today.”

Reid frowned up at her. “Did you get some rest last night? I know we only landed six hours ago, but we’ve run on less sleep before.”

Remembering her decision to go out instead of sleep and the amazing sex that had come from that decision, JJ smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, uh, it took me a while to fall asleep.”

“Uh-uh,” Morgan chimed in from his desk. He raised his eyebrows knowingly at JJ, a smirk spreading across his face. “I  _ know  _ that look. What’s his name?”

“His name?” Reid repeated, looking between the two of them. “Who’s name?”

JJ glared at Morgan, standing from her desk and crossing her arms. “That’s none of your business. Why don’t you just focus on being nice to the new agent, huh?”

“You know anything about her?” Morgan asked, letting the subject go. He pointed toward Hotch’s office. “She was here before I was.”

“Yeah, me too,” JJ told him, turning toward Hotch’s office. The door was closed and, from their lower angle, she couldn’t see anything through the blinds. “I don’t know anything. Hotch gave her the position after we got back last night and she was here very early. I bet she’s exhausted, too.”

They saw Hotch stand and quickly made themselves look busy. JJ flipped through a random file on Reid’s desk as he pretended to do the crossword. Morgan just played with the pencils he kept in a mug on his desk, eyes jumping to the office door as it opened.

JJ waited a few seconds to look up, so she didn’t seem too eager. Once she’d waited long enough, she raised her head, eyes landing on the brunette that had been between her legs an hour ago. She froze in place, heat rising in her cheeks. There was nothing she could do to hide her surprise.

Emily was still focused on Hotch as they walked down the ramp into the bullpen, but once they reached the lower level, she looked around. Her eyes landed on JJ immediately and she tripped over herself. Luckily, her blush could be due to the awkwardness and not...the awkwardness.

Clearing her throat, JJ walked toward Emily and Hotch, holding her hand out in greeting. “Hello! I’m Agent Jennifer Jareau, but you can just call me JJ.”

“Hi,” Emily squeaked. She cleared her throat and took JJ’s offered hand. The feeling of their skin against each other again made both women blush. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Emily Prentiss.”

Yanking her hand out of Emily’s, JJ spun on her heel and started back toward her office to get away from the nightmare of running into her one night-stand at work. She’d barely made it two steps when Hotch’s voice stopped her.

“JJ?” Hotch called, making her turn back around. “Could you take Agent Prentiss to your office and go over protocol before today’s briefing?”

He didn’t wait for an answer and went back to his office. JJ wished she could disappear into the floor as Morgan looked between the two women. Thankfully, Reid didn’t seem to notice anything and introduced himself to Emily, dragging Morgan over to do the same. JJ just waited for them to finish.

Once Emily was free of the men, JJ gestured for her to follow and led the way out of the bullpen. They were silent as they walked down the hallway to JJ’s office. At least JJ wasn’t the only one who felt the intense awkwardness of the situation.

Opening the door to her office, JJ walked in and stepped aside so Emily could enter. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. Emily just shoved her hands into her pockets and looked around at the photographs on the wall.

“So,” Emily said, glancing over her shoulder at JJ, “long time no see.”

JJ burst into laughter, covering her face with her hands. “I can’t believe it!”

The two women laughed together and the tension drained out of the situation. Dropping her hands, JJ grinned at Emily, who had sat in the chair in front of her desk. She was still laughing, carefully holding her hair out of her face.

“I’m sorry!” Emily chuckled, shaking her head. “I would have told you if I’d known.”

“It’s ok,” JJ sighed, smiling. She took a deep breath and walked around her desk, sitting down and feeling a little more like herself. “It’s not the worst thing that could have happened.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you could have been a serial killer,” JJ pointed out. The women laughed again, feeling better by the second. “But, can we keep this between us? It’s not about you, it’s just…”

Emily sobered, understanding JJ’s concern. “You’re not out?”

“Not to everyone,” JJ confirmed. She rested her arms on the desk. “I’m not  _ closeted,  _ but it’s none of their business.”

“I understand.” Emily smirked, licking her lips. “We can still have sex, though, right? Because that was too good to only do once.”

Blushing a deep red, JJ nodded. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “We’ll be sharing a lot of hotel rooms on the road. It seems a waste not to use them.”

The door to JJ’s office opened, startling them both. Penelope walked in, grinning at the two women. Emily jumped to her feet, offering the woman a hand.

“Hello!” Penelope greeted cheerfully, shaking Emily’s hand. “Wow! You’re really pretty.”

“So are you,” Emily replied, looking toward JJ. “I’m Emily Prentiss.”

“Oh, duh!” Taking her hand back, Penelope smacked herself on the forehead dramatically. “I’m Penelope Garcia, tech goddess and sexy single.” She winked at Emily. “What about you?”

JJ cleared her throat, rising to her feet. “Garcia, do you have something for me? Or did you come in to flirt?”

Penelope looked between the two of them, eyes widening. “Oh…” She shook her head. “Just saying hello! Goodbye!”

With that, she left again, closing the door behind her. Emily grinned at the annoyed frown on JJ’s face and sat again. Ignoring the grin, JJ dropped into her desk chair and rolled herself closer to the desk. 

“Now then,” she started, picking up a file from the dozens on her desk, “shall we get started?”

Emily didn’t answer right away and JJ looked up to see her smirking. She sat back in her chair, legs spread and hands lazily resting on the desk. The look in her eyes was the same one JJ had seen at the bar a few hours ago.

“No,” JJ snorted, shaking a finger. “No sex in the office.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Emily reminded her, grin spreading.

JJ glared at her. “You didn’t need to.” Licking her lips, JJ tucked her hair behind her ears and reminded herself to keep her sharp glare on Emily. “Seriously. No sex in the office.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You don’t have to!”


End file.
